Diana/History
Previous Lore "The sun does not reveal truth. Its light only burns and blinds." - An unyielding avatar of , Diana wages a dark crusade against the sun-worshiping . Though she once sought the acceptance of her people, years of futile struggle shaped her into a bitter, resentful warrior. She now presents her foes with a terrible ultimatum: revere the moon's light, or die by . Though she was born to the Solari, Diana's inquisitive nature set her apart from her brethren. She had always found solace and guidance in the night sky, and questioned the dominance of the sun in her society. The Solari elders responded to her challenges with only derision and punishment. Diana remained convinced, however, that if she could find evidence of the moon's power, the elders would listen to reason. For years, she studied Solari archives in solitude until she discovered an encoded message hidden in an old tome. This clue led her to a secluded valley on Mount Targon where she unearthed the hidden entrance to an ancient, sealed temple. Inside, among aging relics and faded murals, she found an ornate suit of armor and a beautiful crescent blade, both inscribed with sigils of the moon. Diana donned the armaments and returned to the Solari elders that night. She declared that the artifacts proved others had once worshiped the moon as she did. Her discovery of evidence challenging Solari dominion shocked the elders. To Diana's horror, they pronounced her a heretic and condemned her to death. As the elders prepared her for execution, Diana's anger and sorrow overwhelmed her desire for acceptance. She lifted her gaze to the sky, calling upon the moon for strength. Lunar power surged within her and she shattered her bindings. Raising her relic blade, she turned and slaughtered the elders. With the temple in ruins behind her, Diana resolved to destroy all those who would deny the power of the moon. Previous Splash Art Diana DarkValkyrieSkin old.jpg|1st Dark Valkyrie Diana Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 November 9th Hotfix * ** No longer applies a stack of for seconds after the third auto-attack. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 31 from . ** Base health increased to 594 from . ** Health growth increased to 95 from 90. ;V7.14 * ** 20% bonus attack speed. ** Casting an ability grants her 20% bonus attack speed for her next 3 basic attacks. ** Restores mana when on every cleaving strike. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Increases the attack speed gained from to %. ;V7.10 * ** Orbs no longer visually linger in their last known location when she enters Fog of War. ;V6.20 * General ** Lunar Goddess Diana's health bar has been moved up to match her base skin. ;V6.17 * ** Displacement radius increased to 225 units from 150. ;V5.3 * ** Now displays number of stacks and remaining duration. * ** Orbs rotation speed roughly doubled. ;V4.21 * ** Casting on targets affected by will reset the cooldown even if Diana is disabled mid-dash. ;V4.18 * ** Now briefly reveals enemies hit. ;V4.9 * General ** Diana's animation would occasionally cancel. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ;V4.4 * ** AP ratio increased to from ;V3.7 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cleave range behind Diana reduced. * ** Total damage changed to from . ** Shield reduced to from . ** Shield ratio reduced to from ** Second shield application now stacks with the first instead of replacing it. ;V3.01 * ** Orbs adjusted to better account for enemy model sizes. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Orb detonation adjusted to better match Diana's basic attack range. ** Shield duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. * ** Cast range increased to 825 from 750. ;V1.0.0.153 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Orb detonation damage radius reduced. ** Orb hitbox adjusted to better match visual effect. * ** Maximum pull distance reduced. * ** Cast range reduced to 750 from 900. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.146 * General ** *** Model and artwork updated. * Stats ** Base health regen reduced to 7 from 10. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Per orb damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.144 * Added ** - *** Gains attack speed. Every third strike cleaves nearby enemies for additional magic damage. ** - *** Diana swings her blade to unleash a bolt of lunar energy that deals damage in an arc before exploding. ** - *** Diana creates three orbiting spheres that explode on contact with enemies to deal damage in an area, gaining a temporary shield which is refreshed if the third sphere detonates. ** - *** Diana draws in and slows nearby enemies. ** - *** Diana teleports to an enemy and deals magic damage. Lunar Rush has no cooldown when used to teleport to a target afflicted by . }} Category:Diana Category:Champion history